New Beginnings
by Jumaolster
Summary: Erics and Natalia's first time together as Eric remembers it


Title: New beginnings

Rating: M

Pairing: Eric / Natalia

Summary: This is my first M rated fic, herm herm. Hope you like it.

Eric sat on the couch in his bachelor pad and zapped through the channels. BORING. There was absolutely nothing on, and he wasn't the type to watch TV anyway. Until Marisol's death, he'd always been working or out partying, and when he WAS in his appartment, it was usually with some hot date, and they sure didn't watch TV!

But the past year's experiences had changed him, and earlier in the evening he'd hit one of his regular waterholes and had felt nothing but emptiness inside. All those beautiful girls, wanting to just have fun. Eight months ago, he'd have been in 7th heaven, but lately he hadn't had as much fun. He'd just been going through the notions, but tonight, he'd just left. He'd been contemplating going home to his mother's place, lately he'd been hanging out a lot more with his mom and dad, and even with his other sisters, but tonight he'd decided just to go home.

He decided to clean his place up, to do something constructive. His wonderful cleaning lady, Maria José, was on a holiday with her sister, and the place was a mess.

After cleaning his bathroom and the kitchen/living room, he pulled the vacuum cleaner out and started vacuuming the bedroom.

Bending down to vacuum under the bed he saw a huge amount of dust under there. Maria José was getting old, and probably those back pains had made her avoid spaces like under the bed for a long time, and he never really checked her work anyway. When he was nearly ready, suddenly he heard a weird noise, and the vacuum cleaner started to cough. He'd probably left a sock under there or something.

He switch the vacuum off and separated the mouth piece from the vacuumer and shook it. Out fell a hair clip.

Natalia's hair clip.

Eric felt a pang of longing in his chest. He'd sure screwed that one up. He knew she was the mole and all, but she was still by far the most interesting woman he'd ever dated.

Suddenly he didn't feel like cleaning up anymore, put the vacuumcleaner away and went into the kitchen to pour himself a glass of white wine.

Sitting sown on the couch, he thought back at his time with Natalia.

What had gone wrong? Before he knew she was the mole, he had to say that most of the things going wrong where his fault. He'd gotten cold feet, she'd been too complicated for him. Her baggage had scared him.

Sex had been great though.

He'd been very intrigued at first, on their first couple of dates they'd just made out. Granted the second date had been a very steamy make out session, and date number three he'd nearly gotten her into bed. But she'd broken it all off at the last minute. Then of course they had had the case with the poor woman fleeing from her abusive husband, and that night he'd sat her down and told her they could take it as slow as she wanted and that there was no pressure from his side, because sex was supposed to be about both of them having fun.

Somehow that must have been the exact right words, because that night, she'd agreed to stay. And he'd secretly decided to make it about her, because he figured they'd have lots of other times for both of them.

Thinking back, he smiled broadly to himself.

Natalia had been straddling him, sitting on the couch. She had slowly unbuttoned his shirt, the emerald green one that she liked particularly much, and had massaged his chest through the tight fitting white T he had on underneath. He'd grabbed her back to move her backwards a bit, and had taken the T off. She'd been grinning happily at him, and had begun kissing his face, his neck and shoulderblades, while caressing his left nipple. It felt so good, but he'd wanted to be in charge. He'd taken her face into his hands and directed her lips to his, and when she was passionately kissing him back he put his hands under her shirt on her tummy.

He put his other hand on her back and manouvered her down onto the couch, laying half on top of her with out weighing her down. Still kissing her, he let his hand roam further up under her shirt until he found her lace bra. He pulled his hand down again, and opened the button of her pants and pulled the zip down just enough to reveal her matching panties.

She'd pushed him up a little bit and had whispered:

"Let's go to bed?" and had smiled at him, a little bit unsure about herself.

He'd stood up and had taken her by hand, leading her into his bedroom. Well there he'd stopped in front of the big mirror standing in one corner, and hugging her from behind, he'd kissed her neck's sensitive spot and had felt himself getting harder and harder at hearing her little moans.

He'd tugged at her shirt, and she'd let him take it off. He then unhooked her bra, and as her full breasts spilled out, he'd put his hands around them to caress her nipples. He'd been watching her in the mirror to see if she was still unsure about this, but she kept her eyes closed and leaned her head on his shoulder, looking very much content. He put his hands into her pants on both sides, and slip them down over her rounded behind and hips. She kicked her slip on sandals off and turned around to look at him. He kissed her, noticing her dark hard nipples, and pushed her pants all the way down. She stepped out of her pants and started to pull at his belt.

He shook his head at her.

"Lie down on the bed, Natalia, I'll be right with you."

She laid down in the middle of the bed, wearing nothing but her panties and watched him as he went looking for some protection in his cupboard. He came back with three different little packages and smiled at her:

"You can choose the one you like best."

He then slowly opened his belt, unbuttoned his jeans and unzipped them while she was watching him, fascinated.

He'd kicked his shoes and jeans of, and had joined her on the bed in just his boxers. For a while they'd just been kissing and touching.

By now it was clear to Eric that while Natalia was ready for the sex she wasn't quite ready to take the initiative, so he pushed him self on top of her, and slowly penetrated her mouth with his tongue. She accepted him willingly, and let him roam and explore her mouth freely. This was a very good sign for later.

He started sucking her upper lip more consistently and she followed his lead by sucking back. This felt so good.

He freed her lips and started kissing her throat and neck area, all the way down to her breasts. He took one hard nipple in his mouth and flipped his tongue over it a couple of times until he heard her moaning.

"Do you like it like this, Natalia?" Since she wasn't volunteering any information, he decided to ask her.

"Oh God, yes. It's wonderful! I haven't felt like this in years!" She was in heaven.

He returned his attention to her breast, sucking harder and suddenly pinching her other nipple hard.

He could hear her gasping with surprise and felt very content with himself. He licked her other nipple very lightly and felt how Natalia was starting to move against him. She was starting to find her rhythm.

He went back to kissing her and she was caressing his chest and back in response. He decided to take things a step further and separated her legs with his hands to caress the inside of her thighs.

He stroke his thumb over her panties and could feel how wet she was. By now he was painfully hard, and wanted nothing else than to get his boxers off. She must've read his mind, because she suddenly lifted her hips and made a movement to remove her panties. He sat up on the bed, and quickly grabbed her panties on each side of her legs and pulled them down. He threw them on the floor and looked at her, feeling a wave of anticipation of what was about to happen.

She had well rounded wide hips and her tummy was flat but no too flat. He loved that little roundness under her belly button and her full behind was just to his taste. Eric was definitely not into the anorexic type of girl, he liked something to cuddle in bed.

Suddenly he realised she was watching him She was blushing, and was starting to feel uncomfortable under his gaze.

He smiled at her and kissed her until he felt her relaxing again. If he ever had the chance, he'd teach that Nick Townsend a lesson for treating her badly.

She tugged at his boxers and he took them off immediately. Eric was more used to very vocal women, but with Natalia he just had to learn how to read her signs.

She pushed him down to lay flat on his back, and laying on one side, she slowly stroke his impressive member all the way up and down a couple of times. He stopped her hand and held it still around his hardness while he bent up and kissed her.

"Not tonight, ok, baby? I want this to last, and if you do those wonderful things to me, this will be over far more quickly than I intended."

She giggled a bit and kissed him back.

He laid her down on the bed and started massaging her tummy with round smooth movements, coming closer and closer to her dark curls with every round.

She touched her own breast, massaging her nipple. Her eyes where closed, and she probably wasn't very conscious of what she was doing, but it was very sexy.

Eric started stroking her external lips, touching her sensitive little spot just slightly. Natalia moaned and lifted her hips up to increase the friction. He could feel that she was swollen and nearly ready.

Making sure his fingers where wet with her fluids, he slowly pushed his index finger into her, feeling her warmth engulf his finger. He moved it in and out a couple of times, and then added a second finger. Natalia was now practically following his rhythm and he was waiting for her to ask for the real thing.

But maybe she wouldn't ask? Otherwise, Eric knew that the best way of pleasuring a woman and getting her to orgasm was for her to ask for him to take her, but he could feel that Natalia was ready and she didn't ask him.

Eric himself had been the master of self restraint tonight, he'd been ready for what felt like and eternity.

He pushed both fingers in with one more decisive push and asked her softly:

"Baby, tell me what you want? Hm?"

"Yes, please, Eric, yes" Natalia moaned into his chest.

That was good enough for him.

He took the condom she'd previously picked ( she'd been very cute, blushing, when she handed her the ultra thin one. They'd keep the flavoured one for another occasion, and the knotted one for another round tonight if he was up to it.)

He carefully ripped the package open and rolled the protection over his manhood.

He pushed himself on top of her and positioned himself at her opening, stroking her sex with his hard manhood a couple of times to lubricate the condom.

She lowered her hands and pushed her lips apart, for him to access her more easily.

He put his tip into her warm opening, and pushed forward. She was still a bit nervous, he could feel her muscles contract and he saw a flash of pain on her face. He carefully pushed more, but he could feel this was not going to work.

"shh, shh, Baby, shh.", Eric said, stroking her breast, and then taking her hand and putting her fingers around his member.

"Guide me, ok? You guide me, and just take it as slow as you want." To tell the truth, he was ready to burst.

She held him in her hand, and with her other hand she opened herself to him, guiding him into her the first little bit.

As soon as he'd pushed past her initial resistance, he could feel her relaxing underneath him. She put her hands over her head, and he had a full visual over her beautiful body. When he was nearly all the way in, he checked on her:

"You ok? Baby?"

She nodded, and he filled her completely with one last push. He looked down at them, completely joined, feeling his chest swell with satisfaction.

His, all his.

He laid down on top of her and let her feel his weight. She seemed content, and lifting himself up on his arms, he started to move in and out, to let her feel all of him sliding in and out of her completely a couple of times.

Natalia was feeling better than she had in years. Never before had she felt so beautiful and fulfilled. She started to move with him, against him, and felt how her muscles started to contract around him more and more.

Eric felt her getting closer to her climax, and started moving faster, with shorter, harder movements. He stopped for a second to caress her clit and suck hard on her left nipple, but she said

"Oh don't stop! Please! This is so good, you have no idea."

She was moving her head from side to side, and grabbed the pillow underneath her to have something to hold on to.

Eric pushed faster and faster, only hoping not to come to early. Suddenly he felt her contract violently around him, and heard her moan out loud, and unmistakable noise of complete abandon that drove him absolutely crazy with want.

He pushed into her hard and deep some more times, and then he could feel himself explode inside her.

He collapsed over her and laid still for a couple of seconds, caressing her arm, and after a while, when he had recovered enough, he kissed her deeply. This had been the most satisfying sex he'd had in ages.

When he felt that he was getting to heavy, he pulled out of her, grimacing with pain. They'd both gone to wash, and then they had returned to bed to kiss and cuddle before they both fell asleep.

In the following months they'd gotten to know each other better and better. They'd had lots of fun together, and he could feel her slowly healing sexually until she wasn't so nervous anymore to try things out. Then the baby scare had occurred and he'd lost his nerve.

DAMN.

Eric sat on his couch with the now empty wine glass in his hand. Suddenly he decided life was to short for this crap, and put his pride in his pocket, grabbed the phone and dialled a number. After three rings he heard someone pick up the phone:

"Hey Eric! What's up!"

He smiled to himself. Cheers to new beginnings!


End file.
